A typical such contact is used for connecting a coil wire of a loudspeaker and/or microphone of a cellular phone. It has a wire part with a contact surface to which a wire can be fitted for electrical connection to the contact in an open position and that holds the wire in an electrically contacting way in the closed position.
Such a contact is known in the art from, for example, EP 0,634,810, DE 196 01 408, DE 10 061 533, and DE 3,700,304. The contact is essentially made of sheet metal bent into a V-shape. In the open position of the two contact arms, the wire, in particular a coil wire, is fitted between the two arms. Then the two arms are bent together to grip the wire. Welding or soldering fixes the two arms and the gripped wire together.
For quite a while now, cellular communication devices, particularly cellular phones, are continuously made smaller, while the number of functions they perform is increased. This poses a continuous necessity for decreasing the size.